


Bright red nail-polish

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Nemesis - April Daniels
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pancakes, Queer Themes, Robot Mom is Best Mom, Safety should not be a luxury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: “You stay with me, kid,” Doc Impossible had said casually, after the day’s work was done. “It’s not like I haven’t got enough room.”Danny settles into her new life and has a conversation with Doc Impossible.





	Bright red nail-polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadHatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter13/gifts).



“You stay with me, kid,” Doc Impossible had said casually, after the day’s work was done. “It’s not like I haven’t got enough room.”

Danny had nodded and dragged herself towards the bathroom, where she knew to be a shower with enough space so you could also bust out few dance moves while singing. There was a pile of freshly made pajamas on top of a wicker basket and another pile of fluffy towels to the side. Her father had always vetoed nice towels, claiming that they were a waste of hard-earned cash since you only used them for a few minutes at a time and their only function was to get you dry and ready for work. She spent a long time in the shower, letting the hot water loosen her tense muscles and clean off the blood and dirt.

“Your room is on the left,” Doc Impossible said when Danny came out of the bathroom wrapped in the softest bathrobe in the world, having used as many fancy lotions and creams as possible in a relatively short time-frame. Sometimes you just had to make up for all the years you’d spent carefully choosing soaps and shampoos that didn’t smell too floral. Now she smelled like a honey-dipped peach-filled fruit basket on the day the supermarket had really gone all out.

Her room was spacious, not big enough to feel like a stadium and not small enough to feel like a closet. She sat down on the bed to finish drying off her hair and bounced a bit on the bed to test it. The bed responded not by making her sink into it because the springs were broken, like her old bed at her parent’s house usually did, but by supporting her properly.

Danny stared at the bed as she got dressed, the fabric of the pajamas was so much softer than the old sweatpants and holey t-shirts she’d grown used to wearing to bed for most of her life up until now. Then she climbed on top of the bed and stood up before jumping on it properly, both feet in the air at the same time.

There was a brand-new laptop on the desk, besides the lamp and the cute potted succulents. The laptop had a large pride-flag sticker on it.

The bookcase was filled with the sort of YA books and manga Danny had secretly read at the library, huddled up on the soft sofa and never checked out in case her parents had asked about the books she’d been checking out. Not that the librarians would have told them, she’d later learned, because they didn’t snitch on you like that, not ever. Besides, bringing those books home, even if she’d hidden them in her schoolbag would have meant trouble. But now they were all hers.

On one of the bookshelves was a row of nail polish bottles and a stylish makeup bag. And even more succulents.

Danny stopped jumping and made her way to the closet and the dresser, finding that the closet was filled with dresses, skirts and jackets and the dresser had whole drawers full of underwear, jeans and warm hoodies. She even had rainbow colored socks and soft leggings.

Pulling on the socks so that they fit properly, she took a bottle of bright red nail polish from the row on her bookcase.

Letting herself sink onto the floor, her butt meeting the soft rug underneath her new computer chair, she stared at the room as a whole for a long while.

“You alright, honey?” Doc Impossible asked from the doorway, blowing out smoke. “You like your new room?”

“Yeah,” Danny managed. “It’s great.”

“Good,” Doc Impossible said, her round glasses gleaming as she put out her cigarette on the nearest ashtray as if it had committed a heinous crime and had to be destroyed. “I’ve made some pancakes and cocoa, if you want some.”

“That sounds good,” Danny said. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright then,” Doc Impossible said, nodding. “I’m going to be in the kitchen, testing out the new baking robot’s skills when it comes to whipping cream.”

Danny breathed out as the door closed again. Then she began painting her nails bright red with careful, even strokes. She didn’t have to hurry, or hide in some abandoned alley or behind a shopping mall. She could take her time. She was safe now.

Her nail polish dried as she continued to explore her room, noticing that the jacket on the back of her chair had a trans pride flag patch on it and an enamel pin depicting a dragon that proclaimed: ‘I am undercover!”. There were scented candles and a flower crown on top of her dresser.

Finally, she drifted out of her room and towards the kitchen, where she sat down in front of a plate stacked high with the best pancakes she’d ever tasted. There was a glass of orange juice, a jug of maple syrup and a pot of blackberry jam, all of which she sampled.

Doc Impossible was singing alongside the radio while flipping pancakes and somehow managing not to get her glasses all steamed up when she poured Danny a generous amount of cocoa. The baking robot was beeping happily while whisking cream in a big bowl.

Danny decided she could spend the rest of her life like this.

In fact, that was the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Anime version of Doc Impossible: *strikes a pose* "All according to plan."


End file.
